


Bella

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La observaba, maravillada por esa gracia que Dios le había concedido al caminar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella

La observaba, maravillada por esa gracia que Dios le había concedido al caminar; sus largas piernas, moldeadas por las manos de algún puntilloso artista, combinaban con esa nacarada y agraciada piel.

Y si los dioses tuvieran epidermis, sin dudas ese sería el tono y la textura.

Textura… se veía tan sedosa, tan tersa e inmaculada que invitaba al tacto. Reparó en eso cuando la vio tomando asiento en la banqueta, frente a ella.

—Qué lindas piernas tiene, Hevn-san.

La joven empleada esbozó una enorme sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta un enérgico "gracias"; pero ahí no terminaba esa oda a la perfección femenina. Y la silueta contorneada de la cintura no podía llamarle más la atención que el vientre plano.

—¿Cómo hace para estar en forma todo el año? —curioseó con una seriedad poco habitual en ella, arrancándole una carcajada a la rubia por tanta formalidad en el porte y la expresión.

Y es que la muchacha no se explicaba cómo podía serse tan perfecta, de pies a cabeza. La risa de la mujer iluminó su rostro, tornando vano todo concepto anterior de belleza que Natsumi hubiese tenido hasta ese momento.

La larga cascada que era su pelo rubio caía con armonía sobre esos hombros que, osados, se hallaban desnudos… de un dorado tan vivo que daba la impresión de haber sido teñido por el mismo astro rey, atinándole con pinceladas de agudo matiz.

—¿A qué peluquería va? Su pelo se ve tan suave y brillante. Da envidia.

Tocó su cabello, tomando entre sus dedos, con algo de duda por ser tan atrevida, uno de los largos mechones. No había podido evitarlo, su mano se movió sola sin obedecer órdenes de su cerebro. Lo acercó a su nariz deleitándose con el aroma cítrico que desprendía y se ruborizó de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de su actitud tan aventurada.

—¡Lo siento!

Hevn negó con la cabeza, tranquilizándola. No le molestaba que le tocaran el pelo, al contrario, le daba un placer inconmensurable y le relajaba a tal punto que podía quedarse dormida allí, sentada.

Placer… esa palabra le resultó curiosa a la chica. Plantó un gesto de embelesamiento en su rostro que la llevó a Hevn a cuestionar si algo le pasaba.

Natsumi negó con torpeza y un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas; se perdió de nuevo observando como la dama, con suma finura, llevaba la taza hacia sus labios carmesíes. Tragó saliva, le hubiera gustado poder ser café en ese instante. Y que la tomara, de golpe, sin pedir permiso. Una gota resbaló por la comisura llevándose toda la etiqueta que en un inicio pregonaba pero, así y todo, Hevn poseía la capacidad de tornar todo atropello en meticulosos movimientos cuasi perfectos.

Aceptó una servilleta que la empleada en un santiamén le acercó y se limpió con delicadeza para luego inclinarse un poco y llegar así a la tira de su zapato, zapato de elegante tacón alto que le ajustaba de tal forma que le hacía ver las estrellas y todas las constelaciones. Natsumi se perdió entonces en el detalle de que jamás había visto tobillos tan agraciados; pero claro, no era algo cotidiano para ella andar mirándoles los tobillos a las personas, así que tampoco tenía punto de comparación. De todos modos estaba ciegamente segura que no debían existir tobillos iguales en todo el universo.

Sus ojos siguieron camino hasta que se posaron sobre el pronunciado escote que le obsequiaba aquel vestido negro. Dándose cuenta de tan bendito pormenor Natsumi se llevó una mano a la boca enrojeciéndose de manera violenta. Gesto tan poco sutil que llamó la atención de la mujer.

Hevn rió por su descuido y Natsumi no pudo más que perderse en la suave melodía de esa risa. No entendía qué clase de poder sobrenatural poseía la rubia, pero la tenía por completo hechizada. Bajo su yugo.

Al inicio creía que se trataba de pura y absoluta admiración, no más; y es que si a ella le preguntaban "¿qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?" contestaría sin titubear ni parpadear: " _Hevn_ ", cual si fuera una profesión o trabajo.

La idolatraba como fémina, era el concepto nuevo que ella tenía sobre divinidad; era su diosa. Diosa que veneraba en secreto.

* * *

 

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Si Get Backers me perteneciese sería un Ban & Ginji, oficial, repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso, no apto para persona cardíacas, embarazadas y menores de setenta años.  
> Todo de sus respectivos dueños.


End file.
